Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display device.
Description of Related Art
Generally, in current display technologies, a display panel may be classified into a transmissive display panel, a reflective display panel, and a self-illuminating display panel. A back side of the transmissive display panel usually includes a backlight module served as a back light source for the transmissive display panel. A disadvantage of the transmissive display panel and the self-illuminating display panel is that, an intensity of a strong light reflected by a surface of the display panel under strong ambient light (e.g., outdoor sunlight) may be overly strong. Accordingly, light from a screen of the transmissive display panel or the self-illuminating display panel may not be clearly viewed by users. In comparison, the reflective display panel is capable of utilizing said strong light from surroundings as a front light source instead, and forming a display screen after reflecting the strong light for the users to view it clearly.
For a display device adopting the reflective display panel to work in case the ambient light is insufficient, a front light module may be disposed on the reflective display panel. Generally, a cover lens is further disposed on a light guide plate of the front light module. In conventional technologies, an optically-clear adhesive (OCA) is used for bonding the light guide plate of the front light module and the reflective display panel, and the optically-clear adhesive is also used for bonding the light guide plate and the cover lens. Since a refractive index of the optically-clear adhesive is similar to a refractive index of the light guide plate, a portion of light transmitted in the light guide plate may penetrate through an interface between the optically-clear adhesive and the light guide plate to be transmitted into the cover lens. A printing layer on the cover lens may reflect or scatter said portion of light, resulting a coupling light leakage at an edge of the display device.